


You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

by johnwick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Outdated References, Swearing, Unintentional handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/pseuds/johnwick
Summary: Jongin was having a Bad Week. He hopes it isn’t about to get worse.





	You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> written for my angel, maria ♡

Jongin was having a Bad Week.

A  _very_ bad week.

He was having the kind of bad week that starts off with spilled coffee on his favourite Star Wars tee (scalding and staining god dammit). It’s the kind of bad week which is proceeded with finding a toenail clipping in his half-munched burrito, a week where he walks into the wrong lecture theatre  _twice_  (on two different days), where he sent out an academic email via his personal email (colonelthiccdicc@gmail.com), where he accidentally killed all of his neopets, and where he microwaved his underwear thanks to some shady YouTube life hacks video. Yes, he’s ended up with six pairs of charred underwear.

Okay, so the last one is completely his own fault - but everything else that’s happened has just proved to him that someone has put some kind of curse on him. There is no way so much Bad Stuff could happen to someone who isn’t cursed. He briefly thinks back to any time in the past few weeks where he could have wronged someone, but he draws a blank. He always tries his best to be nice to everyone.

But then, he slow-blinks in realisation. He might not have hurt anybody, but his bad luck can probably be traced back to that time he strolled right under a ladder when his apartment block’s window cleaner was doing his job – and blocking everyone’s path. Instead of going around the guy like everyone else was, being the lazy, shortcut loving person that he is, Jongin had just walked straight through. He’s not that superstitious of a guy, but he isn’t one for coincidences. So this has to be it.

Oh no… Does that mean he’s stuck with seven whole years of bad luck?

_Fuck._

Jongin’s had a streak of Bad Things happen to him and he knows it’s not going to be cancelled out by any good any time soon. And to make things worse, now he’s got a date too.

_Double fuck._

Since Jongin hasn’t been having a ‘good’ week – not by any sense of the word – he just _knows_  something is going to happen. He’s fairly certain that he is really about to fuck this up somehow.

It’s only his second date with who else, but the actual love of his life. Maybe it’s a little too early to talk love, but Jongin’s been crushing on Kyungsoo for a good while now, and has known him for far longer. So he has very little doubt that the older would not end up as his soulmate.

Either way, he wants to see where this Thing goes, and with his fellow Card Collectors Club member having agreed to go on a second date with him already, he thought he had a good feeling. 

All he feels now is the sense of dread that’s settled deep into the pit of his stomach.

Jongin adjusts the strap of his overalls and judges his reflection in the body-length mirror. Normally he would not, under any circumstances, wear his pair of overalls to a date, no less, but after discovering that his apartment building’s shared laundry was out of order, he realised that waiting until the night before a big date to wash every pair of pants he owned was a Bad Idea.

It just so happens that this was the only decent piece of clothing he had which would keep his legs warm. He didn’t want to go to a date wearing his trackies, or his short shorts - he had more respect for Kyungsoo and the good public of Goyang than subjecting them to  _that_.

Paired with his red and blue flannel shirt however, he ends up looking like a dorky lumberjack. All Jongin needs is a small axe and his look would be complete, he thinks sarcastically. He sighs; guess this will have to do. He can only hope that Kyungsoo will still find him attractive enough to give him  _his_  wood.

 

 

 

 

He is supposed to meet Kyungsoo at the cinema. He walks in, knees weak and palms sweaty and sees that the other is already waiting for him by the queue, casually leaning against the wall with one leg propped up. Jongin stops, and his heart stops with him. Kyungsoo hasn’t noticed him yet, too busy scrolling through his phone. His free hand is fiddling with something inside the pocket of his bomber jacket, and Jongin thinks no one has ever made looking distracted look that good.

Jongin takes a deep, deep breath as he starts moving again. He can do this. He can do this.

Kyungsoo looks up when he feels Jongin shuffle nervously towards him. The smile Jongin receives is so dazzling, with barely-concealed fondness.

He totally  _cannot_ do this.

Jongin comes to a halt in front of Kyungsoo, who pushes himself off the wall to greet him. Everything feels like it’s in slow motion; with the way Kyungsoo leans closer into his personal space, and places a hand delicately over his arm.

“ _Hey_  there,” Kyungsoo says, his voice soft and involuntarily sensual. But then he leans back away from him, and breaks into a fit of giggles while the hold on him tightens to a squeeze. “Get it? Because… you’re kind of… dressed like a farmer.”

A _farmer._ Of course. Jongin can’t believe he thought of lumberjack before he thought of farmer.

_They’re off to a great start tonight._  What else did he expect from this?

"Aw hey, don’t pout,” Kyungsoo coos reassuringly, and he rubs his hand up and down Jongin’s arm in a comforting way, but all it does is make shivers run down his spine. "You look really cute Jongin. You always do.”

"Thanks,” he mumbles through his pout.

Kyungsoo smiles at him and it’s just so contagious, he can’t help the pull of his lips that follow. It’s the kind of smile that makes Kyungsoo’s head loll to a side as he looks up at Jongin with adoration in his eyes, and he can’t possibly not reciprocate it. It’s one of his favourite Kyungsoo Expressions, and he can’t wait to discover new ones to fall in love with.

If this night doesn’t end up turning into a total disaster, that is.

_The night is still young, Jongin,_ he tells himself.

But looking at that smile, Jongin briefly wonders how he got so lucky to have someone like Kyungsoo agree to go out with him for a second time. He feels the other’s hand move down his forearm until their fingers join. Jongin’s heart stops again.

“Well, I’d let you plough me,” Kyungsoo says casually.

"WHAT?”

Kyungsoo laughs outright at the bewildered expression. “Too forward?”

All Jongin can do is nod, because he can’t trust himself to speak. The hand held in Kyungsoo’s grip starts to get clammy and his face feels like he’s swallowed hot coal.

Way to ruin a Moment, Kyungsoo.

"Oh, come on. We’re grown ass men, Jongin.”

“We met at a Card Collectors Club.”

“We still have dicks.”

Jongin pouts. He also tries not to think too much about Kyungsoo’s dick, unless he wants to start feeling uncomfortably tight in his overalls.

Kyungsoo just sticks his tongue out in victory, acting like he didn’t just lay out an explicit proposition for Jongin. Jongin’s pout becomes stronger, if only to cover up the raging blush on his face. All he gets is a smirk in return, followed by a soft murmur of something that sounds suspiciously like, “I’d probably prefer to do the ploughing to be honest.”

“Wha-”

“Nothing, nothing,” Kyungsoo singsongs. His free hand is back to fiddling with something in his pocket. “Let’s go?”

“Wait, I’ll go get the tickets,” Jongin offers, still blushing all the way to his ears.

“Don’t worry about it,"Kyungsoo replies with a shake of his head, and reaches into his back pocket to pull out two lightly crumpled tickets. "Got them already!”

Jongin purses his lips yet again to which Kyungsoo laughs, a teasing one this time, and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. What Jongin doesn’t expect is the soft kiss that’s placed right at the corner of his mouth. 

He tries not to hyperventilate.

“It’s my treat, Jongin. Tell you what though, you can get the snacks?”

“Fine, fine. Anything in particular you want?”

“Popcorn. Let’s just get a large one to share,” Kyungsoo replies, and there’s a twinkle in his eye that makes him look deceptively innocent. "Stop pouting, Jongin. Aren’t you happy to be here with me?”

“Yes, but you are the devil.”

“’Satansoo’ is so outdated, just let it die,” he sticks out his tongue again and untangles their fingers. "Now go get the food! Movie starts in ten, and I do  _not_ want to miss the trailers.”

When Jongin returns with the large bucket of popcorn under his arm, he is a little disgruntled, having copped a few hillbilly jokes from the cinema staff because of his outfit. Fucking _hillbilly_  jokes.

Kyungsoo has his hands in his pockets, but sticks one arm out so Jongin can loop his through it. “We’re watching ‘A Dog’s Purpose’, I hope that’s okay?”

"Does it have dogs in it?” Jongin asks seriously. He has to make sure so he can prepare himself for the worst.

“I can’t be too sure,” Kyungsoo pretends to think, “There’s nothing in the title that gives it away either…“

"Oh my god, shut up.” Jongin laughs.

This was it: this is what’s going to ruin their date. A million thoughts run through Jongin’s head. Amidst thoughts of how it’s impossible for Kyungsoo to be so hot and cute at the same time (the greatest unsolved scientific mystery), he braces himself for his Bad Week to hit him in full force. It’s just that, Jongin gets very emotional when it comes to any movie with dogs in it. And though he hasn’t seen the trailer for the movie they’re about to watch, with a title like that, he just knows that he is going to be bawling his eyes out.

And Kyungsoo will then see how unattractive his crying face is, and he’ll probably take a quick snap of it and then send it off to his contacts as the photo that saves his snap streaks. And they’re never going to have a third date, or get married, or have their own dog children.

“If you’re worried about crying in front of me, it’s fine Jongin.” Kyungsoo nudges his head against Jongin’s shoulder as they try to find their seat. “There’s nothing that can make you unattractive to me.”

Jongin beams at him as they settle into their seats, somewhere near the back of the nearly empty theatre. He breathes in relief, reassured that Kyungsoo does like him just as much as he does. They’ve already gone over the confession stage after all.

“Well, unless you’re sexually attracted to those cartoon Minion things. That’s where I have to draw the line.” Kyungsoo laughs at the questioning look Jongin gives him. “Long story. Let’s save it for our next date.”

_Our next date._

He really, really likes the sound of that.

Just as the lights dim, Kyungsoo pulls the big bucket of popcorn to his own lap with a teasing smirk, and shoves a few kernels in his mouth. Jongin wonders how someone could look that attractive with flecks of popcorn around their lips.

“This movie is totally a reincarnation au.” He mumbles around the food in his mouth.

“It’s a what?”

“Nothing.”

Jongin shrugs, reaches over for the popcorn in Kyungsoo’s lap, and leans back to watch the trailers.

Once the film starts, Jongin gets into it. Like,  _really_  into it. He had grand plans to hold Kyungsoo’s hand, or lean into the side of his body, or pull out the classic “stretch-your-arms- around-your- date”, but the movie commands most of his attention (and he’s got greasy fingers now anyway, he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to suffer from having to hold _that_ ).

And he was right; this movie is  _sad_. Jongin knew already that any movie with a dog in it is bound to make him cry. Case in point:  _this_  movie. But  _this_  movie is taking sadness to the next level; it’s emotional, and touching, and downright aiming towards dehydrating Jongin with the amount of tears he’s shedding.

Speaking of which, there are tears pouring down his face in succession, taking their place over dried tear-tracks and dripping down onto his overalls. He also feels snot start to bubble up at the entrance of each nostril.  _Attractive._

If Kyungsoo has noticed his pathetic state - eyes puffy, nose dripping and mouth stuffed with popcorn - he’s being extremely respectful and understanding, only looking over from the corner of his eyes every now and then to make sure he’s okay. Not that he is, but Jongin really appreciates the space he’s being given to cry it out, and he suddenly gets overwhelmed with thoughts of how good a boyfriend Kyungsoo would be.

Kyungsoo shifts a little next to him, breaking Jongin’s focus away from the movie that’s at a less sad part now (a lie, it’s going to bring on real emo hours for him pretty soon). Jongin wipes his face with the back of his hands -  _not that it does much_ , he thinks, as fresh tears start to pool around his eyes. Kyungsoo might have said before that he would always find Jongin attractive, whether he’s covered in bodily fluids or not, but he’s so afraid that that might change if he keeps slobbering all over his overalls.

He needs to appear… a little less like a mess, and a little less like he isn’t at the short end of his Bad Week.

Not ready to intertwine fingers between his own though, he figures he’ll start off with baby steps. He reaches over ever so casually, without taking his eyes off the big screen, to the popcorn bucket on Kyungsoo’s lap.

And… there’s no more popcorn?

Jongin scrunches his face and pouts. He’d be more worried about the lack of popcorn, if the bucket didn’t feel so weird too. He pats around the base of the bucket, expecting to find a few stray kernels at least, but it mostly feels like cloth; a rough, jagged texture under his fingertips. There’s no grease at the bottom either, which is very strange to him. He keeps feeling around, moving his fingers with added force to try and solve this mystery. Jongin, although focused on the task at hand, keeps his eyes on the movie that is now at it’s climax.

Next to him, he hears a sharp gasp, and he’s happy that Kyungsoo is too engrossed with the movie to realise Jongin’s not paying attention to it anymore, instead determined to get to the bottom of this.

“Jon-Jongin.” He hears a sigh of his name from next to him. 

“Mmm?” He hums, leaning over.

"Yeah. God- just, keep doing that, please.” Kyungsoo sounds… weird. Like he’s struggling to keep breathing. 

He finally looks over at his date.

“Doing wha- OH MY GOD.“

Jongin pulls his hand back like he’s just touched fire. His eyes blow open in disbelief, as he watches in horror as Kyungsoo looks up at him, confused and a little worked up. His bottom lip is pulled in by his teeth and he looks so hot, but Jongin just wants to die.

And the popcorn bucket is… Stashed away on the seat next to Kyungsoo’s.

Oh my god.

He had been rubbing Kyungsoo’s crotch. He had been giving Kyungsoo, what was essentially a handjob. With greasy fingers. In a dark theatre. While crying.

Oh my  _god._

"Why did you stop?”

“I… What?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to get into the ‘ploughing’ so quickly,” Kyungsoo whispers with a smirk, “but I can’t complain.”

Jongin really should have kept his mouth shut and gone with the flow, living out the rest of his life with the thought that Kyungsoo  _wanted_ a handjob in a dark theatre from him, even if he looked like a hot fucking mess. But Jongin is in the middle of a Bad Week, and it’s finally catching up to him.

He was starting to feel suspicious about having such a good time.

“I- No. I didn’t mean to do that, I was just reaching for the…”

Jongin trails off as Kyungsoo’s smile starts to slip from his face.

“…Popcorn.”

“Oh my god. I’m such an idiot.” Kyungsoo mutters to himself. “And now I’m hard. I’m an idiot with an erection.”

The movie is completely forgotten, reduced to white noise as Jongin watches  
Kyungsoo seemingly having something of an existential crisis right next to him. The other’s breathing is fast and shallow, and Jongin feels guilt and residual mortification slowly eating him up.

“Kyungsoo I’m-”

“Sorry I-” Kyungsoo whisper hisses, cutting Jongin off as he scrambles up, almost tripping over Jongin’s long legs as he tries to make his way out, “I have to go to the- the bathroom.”

In a flurry of movement, his date disappears, and Jongin remains alone in the dark until credits starts rolling in front of him and he wonders what the hell just happened.

Oh no…

He’s totally screwed this up. Why couldn’t he get his own popcorn? Or not have the tendency to cry at every dog movie there is? Or just held Kyungsoo’s damn hand like he’d wanted to? Or been cool enough to actually give Kyungsoo a handjob instead of feeling around for fucking popcorn???

And, oh god, Kyungsoo probably hates him now.

Jongin doesn’t wait a second longer in the theatre, slipping out and speed walking as fast as his legs can take him. He’s greeted by bright lights outside, emanating from the fluorescent bulbs behind movie posters and those fixed to the ceiling, and he’s disoriented. He spots Kyungsoo, leaning against the wall outside the men’s room, looking completely dejected, and now Jongin feels disoriented for a whole different reason.

Even now, Jongin can’t help thinking about how perfect Kyungsoo is, looking down at something in his hands absentmindedly as he waits. Jongin prays that he hasn’t screwed it all up and starts moving towards his date with the hope that  _at least he’s still here_.

“Hey.”

Kyungsoo startles at the voice, clasping his hands together. “Hey.”

“Were you…? um…” he trails off awkwardly.

“Masturbating?"Kyungsoo offers. "Yes. Yes, I was.”

“That… wasn’t what I was going to ask,” Jongin mutters, rolling up on his feet. “But uh, good to know?”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “God.”

“Listen,” Jongin gulps, taking the chance to speak now that the other has gone silent. This was it. “I’m sorry about… you know. I didn’t mean for it to happen, like  _that_. But it  _is_ something that I want? Not to jerk you off in a theatre! Or anything… I mean, unless that’s something you want, which I think you do? But um, I like you a lot. And you probably hate me right now for all of that mess back there, I mean I came here dressed like a complete loser, and I cried for like two-thirds of the movie, and I- I’m such a mess. I’m sorry, maybe this isn’t working out. Maybe this whole thing isn’t meant to be.”

“NO.”

It’s Jongin’s turn to jump in surprise, just at the urgency and volume of Kyungsoo’s tone. His startled gaze is directed to Kyungsoo’s hands, as he slowly brings them up to reveal what he’s been hiding this whole time.

A fidget spinner.

…What.

“What?”

“Okay, now  _you_ listen,” Kyungsoo begins, bringing the fidget spinner up to level with Jongin’s confused gaze. It’s close enough to his face that he starts going cross-eyed. Kyungsoo gives it a little spin, and it moves slowly. “This is my heart rate on a daily basis.” Then he spins it again, this time making it go full speed. “And this is what it feels like all the time I’m with you.”

Jongin’s heart stammers to a stop at Kyungsoo’s confession, bizarre though it may be. He smiles at Kyungsoo, holding tightly onto the little gadget with a determined look, and his own expression softens. Jongin reaches up and fits a finger between the prongs so it slows to a stop.

“Well, that is how  _I_ feel whenever you do  _anything._ ”

Kyungsoo gapes. Within a split second, he smiles wider than Jongin has ever seen before.

“Does that mean-?”

Jongin nods.

They lapse into a comfortable, amiable silence, one that is shy on Kyungsoo’s part and relieved on Jongin’s. Now that they’ve cleared that up, he doesn’t know how to get the conversation going. They’re still on a date after all.

He watches Kyungsoo aimlessly play with his device and it comes to him.

“Wait, so. You brought a fidget spinner to our date?”

“I…” Kyungsoo fades off and Jongin watches his face in fascination as his brows furrow and then shoot up. “No. No I did not. I found it… in the men’s room.”

“So you… picked up someone’s fidget spinner from a public restroom…?”

Kyungsoo stares at him long and hard, running his tongue along teeth that were behind a closed mouth. He looked like he was lost in some deep thought and then, “okay  _fine_. It’s  _my_  fidget spinner. Go ahead and judge me.”

Jongin grins at his reaction. “Kyungsoo, I massaged your junk for thirty whole seconds wondering why the texture of the popcorn bucket had changed… While still bawling my eyes out at a movie about a dog. I’m not going to judge you for owning a fidget spinner.”

The eyes that were previously narrowed into a challenging stare relax, and Kyungsoo’s shoulders sag a little bit.

"So you wouldn’t care if I told you I was part of an Underground Fidget Spinners Organisation?”

Jongin chokes on air at that.

“Um…”

“I knew it,” Kyungsoo exclaims. His hands go up too for optimal dismay, and the sight is a bit comical because his left hand is still holding on to the red fidget spinner that’s now whirling half-assedly. “You are totally judging me. You probably never want to see me again, let alone date me.”

“No- wait. Of course I would still date you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin starts, reaching out to hold Kyungsoo by the wrists. The fidget spinner now whirring between them.  _Romantic._ “In your own words,  _nothing_ can make you unattractive to me. You already know that I like you a lot. So much. And that’s not going to change any time soon.”

Kyungsoo smiles, sincere and sweet, and Jongin thinks that this is his favourite one yet. “Good. And, um, that was kind of… a test? I’m not really in an Underground Fidget Spinners Organisation.”

“Well, even if you were-”

“I know. Thank you, Jongin.” He steps up on the tips of his toes to kiss Jongin on the tip of his nose.

“Don’t be ashamed to whip that thing out in front of me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says smiling. A woman walking past covers her toddler’s ears and throws a frown at them.

Kyungsoo just scoffs.

“This has been such a weird date.” He sighs.

“I know, right,” Jongin agrees. “I’m sorry that I left grease stains on your crotch.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo laughs. “Not gonna lie, that wouldn’t be the worst kind of stain that’s been there.“

Jongin cringes.

“Too forward?”

He gestures ‘a little bit’ with his thumb and forefinger, and Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and grabs his hand. He starts to swing it between them as they begin walking towards the main exit and Jongin wonders once again how someone can be so sexy and so adorable.

Jongin breaks the silence.

“So do you usually use your fidget spinner to express emotions?”

“Only when I’m overwhelmed,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “It gets the point across, okay!”

Jongin laughs and tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s hand. Maybe this wasn’t such a terrible week after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tag urself i'm the hillbilly joke alkfjskf
> 
> also shoutout to jules, sunny and lucy for being the first three to read this and support me unconditionally! thank you to maria for being the best ♡ and thank you to everyone who's made it to the end! comments and kudos are very welcome c:


End file.
